The Heart Never Lies
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: ON HIATUS AS OF AUGUST 1ST "There are two sides to every story. The first side; the lie. The second side; the truth." Niley/Rated M
1. Preface

**I'm baaaccckkkk! It's just 1 in the morning on new years and I wanted to bring you guys a new story to start off the new year! I have big BIG plans for this story! So I hope you guys LOVE it! I miss you all and I'm so happy to be back! So enjoy the first piece of...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Preface**

_It's like you're screaming and no one can hear._

_you almost feel ashamed_

_that someone could be that important_

_that without them you feel like nothing_

_no one will ever understand how much it hurts_

_you feel hopeless_

_like nothing can save you_

_and when it's over and it's gone_

_you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back_

_so that you could have the good_

Excuse me if you think it is foolish to be quoting a Rihanna music video but once I've told all of you my story then you will understand the whole reason for this web cast that I have broadcasted.

Let me start out by saying that I was not planning this at all. I'm pretty positive that all of you are confused as to why I even announced something as stupid as a live web cast but here we are. But Why? Don't worry, everything will be explained. And I hope you guys stick around.

There are two sides to every story.

The first side; the lie.

The second side; the truth.

If you are one of those that believe the lie then you just want to follow the crowd in fear of being left behind if you dared to be yourself. But if you believe the truth then you are secure with your being.

This story is about a girl who believed the lie all because she wanted to be excepted by fake friends and in the process she let the one person who really mattered slip right through her fingers like grains of sand.

That girl is me; Miley Miller.

My name has been in a lot of people's mouths ever since I came to this school at the beginning of the year. At first I brushed the snide remarks off my shoulder because I knew no one would ever understand the truth. But tonight I wanted to tell my side of the story before the end.

This may take a while, practically most of your night but I need to get this off of my chest because I won't be able to go if I still have regrets. I will be exposing everything so just sit back because it's going to be a hell of a ride.

**Just a little taste~ remember, I have HUGE plans for this story so tell me your thoughts with a review =)**

**You can follow me on Twitter; xRadiatingLovex**


	2. Chapter One

**Thanks for the support guys =) Means a lot 3 So, when reading this imagine the setting of "The Last Song" that's how I imagined it haha. Like the house and beach and you get the idea haha. This is Niley but this is just the first chapter and I wanted to update quick to get the story rolling. And if you couldn't tell from the preface; Miley is giving a webcast type thing and talking to viewers, everything will be revealed soon enough. Enjoy =)**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter One**

I still remember it clear as day; the first time I arrived at Tybee Island. The salt water could be detected from anywhere and everything exuded the vibes of lively and welcoming. I was so excited to be here. I needed a change of scenery, I was desperate for it. I had lived with my grandmother, in Chicago, for far too long. I was tired of having to hold my tongue around her every damned day.

I'll tell you one thing; if my mother was still alive, there would be no need for a change.

But there I was, carefully driving the streets. I gripped the pink post it note that was in my right hand, trying to read what looked like chicken scratch. In the spur of the moment, I wrote whatever I heard down, not even thinking about being able to read it.

When my father had called earlier that week and told me that he was now financially stable to have me come and live with him, I was beyond thrilled. I clasped my hand over my mouth and was sobbing. My dad thought I was upset but I quickly reassured him, with the words I was capable of using, that I was so happy that he called. I quickly scribbled down the directions he told me in a frenzy.

Sighing, I relinquished all hope of finding my way without proper directions. I vaguely saw a music store up ahead. Once I paralleled parked on the side of the street, I got out of my rental car. I noticed a few customers in the store, all seeming to be teenagers.

I cursed the bell that announced my arrival, but no one acknowledged that they knew I was there. As I was walking up to the front desk, I just had to roll my eyes. The cashier or whoever she was, appeared as a typical slut. She was leaning against the counter, holding herself up by her fore arms. Her breasts were being displayed so strongly I thought they were going to pop out of her shirt any minute. All of this for some shaggy looking guy she was talking to. But, I learned not judge based on appearances.

I stood respectively infront of the front desk and cleared my throat. The brunette seemed genuinely polite when she smiled at me. She pushed the guys shoulder and motioned for me to take his previous position.

I awkwardly stepped up. "Um, I was wondering if you could give me directions to Steve Millers' house?"

"Oh, you just missed him but he doesn't live to far from here. Just right down the road actually. He usually would have been here at this time but he said his daughter was coming in town today and he needed to get things ready….wait, that wouldn't be you, would it?"

Dear Lord, she talked a mile a minute. I thought I was the only one who could talk that fast. Everyone I knew was always annoyed when I talked so much.

I laughed. "Yep, that's me. How far do I keep going?" I didn't mean to sound so anxious to leave but I wanted to see my father already.

"It's the next right. " She said before asking more questions. "Your name's Destiny? That's so pretty. I'm Demi by the way."

In my mind I was seriously rolling my eyes. Not at her, but my dad. Only he calls me Destiny. I changed my name a few years back, now it's Miley.

"My name's Miley." I corrected. Her brows furrowed and I just shook my head. "Long story. Well, it was nice talking to you and thanks for the directions." I smiled and turned on my heal to leave.

"Hey! Are you coming to try-outs this afternoon?" Demi called after me.

Now it was my turn to be confused. Try outs? For what?

"Um…" I turned back around. "What try outs?"

"Well, your dad said that you were going to come to the cheerleading try outs today. He told me you were really good. I'd love to see what you've got."

Ah, my dad again, of course. Yes, I was a cheerleader. _"Was"_ being the key word here.

When I was younger cheerleading was my life. I breathed, ate, and slept it. All I could think about was practice, practice, practice. But I didn't enjoy it anymore. So I was hesitant to answer.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

I shook my head. And she sighed.

"Well, if you change your mind try outs start at 5 pm at the high school."

I nodded and smiled. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Demi." And I meant it. I couldn't believe it but I actually was considering on cheering again.

I felt more than dumb when I pulled into my father's drive-way. It wasn't even a minute down the road. Total face palm moment.

Catching a glimpse at the house as I gazed through the windshield, took my breath away. It was right on the beach. In that moment I just wanted to jump out of my car and run into the ocean.

I restrained myself and stepped out of the rental car. I saw my dad stepping out onto the porch. The mere sight of him had me in tears. For once, I wasn't even trying to hold them back, I just let them flow freely. I ran to him like a little girl running to her father but I was his little girl.

He was waiting for me with open arms that I gladly embraced. When I slammed into his body, he stumbled back with a laugh but never once loosened his grip on me. He never let me go.

"I've missed you." He whispered so faintly.

My voice crackled with happiness. I squeezed him tighter and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I've missed you too, daddy." We were finally reunited and this time nothing was ever going to break us apart.

I loved the house. It was beautiful and open. Two things I desperately yearned for while being in Chicago. The crashing waves had to be the cherry on top. I loved waking up to them every morning.

As I walked around and inspected more, I noticed a lot of pictures. I'm not going to lie, it hurt badly to see them and I wondered everyday why he kept them up. Did it not affect him the way it did me? But I shrugged it off for the time being.

The real light in the house and the place I called home in my heart was in the corner by the front entrance; the piano.

I lightly, very softly, grazed my fingers over the wooden surface. It had been so long since I touched nevertheless saw a piano in person. I felt sparks, as odd as that may sound. It was like I was a plug being put into an outlet.

"Can we play later?" I blurted out.

"Uh…sure. Yeah, I'd like that." I could hear the surprise but delight in my father's voice. It warmed my core. "We could play now."

I shook my head and turned to him. "I'd love to but thanks to a certain someone I have try outs to attend to." I teased with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew you'd give in. But I think this will be good for you. And Demi's a great girl."

"Speaking of her; how do you know her? You two seem to talk a lot."

"She works for me down at the music store."

Ok, so that day was just a dumb day for me.

"Oh, I didn't know that was your store, you never told me about it."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Surprises seemed to be the theme for my stay on Tybee island. Good ones and bad ones. Maybe that's what's brought me to the edge of this cliff?

**Review Please? =) Loved to hear everyone's thoughts, I've been working hard on this story =)**

**Twitter: xRadiatingLovex**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews guys, love you all =) Ok, Nick enters the story in this chapter! woohoo! haha. I know yall have been asking for it but I wrote this chapter like a week ago lol. Oh and the 'mystery girl' in this chapter is very very VERY important to the story. Tell me in yall's reviews who you think she is and why she is so important, I'd love to hear it haha. Well, enjoy!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Two**

I'm sure all of you are still very much confused. I wish I could say it gets clearer or easier but hell if I know. I hated when people told me that. And I believed them. I believed the words that they weren't even sure of themselves. It may be easier to tell someone a lie, because you're sparing their feelings, right? You're just looking out for them, wanting the best for them. I can see you all nodding or agreeing or whatever. But you're wrong. Oh so wrong, that it's sad. In no way are you helping them at all, you're hurting them even more, if not the most. You could be the final push that sent them falling.

Why?

Because you are only worried about protecting yourself.

That's something you can keep in your mind as I continue with the story. Now where was I…? Oh, try outs. Well, I made the team and now I'll just skip to the last practice we had before school started. This is a very important part for all to listen to because this is where _he _enters and when my world started crashing down, unbeknownst to me.

I was in the locker room, dressing in my cheer uniform when I overheard the other girls. These girls were the typical preppy girly girls who thought they were better than everyone else. And at the moment they were obsessing over their posters of Justin Bieber. And to top it all off, none of them liked me. Demi said that it was because they were jealous.

"So Maci." One of those girls said. "What happened with you and Nick last night?" Eye roll.

These girls, ugh, they were a pain. I'm very positive, in fact I know that all of you know these girls. Maci, and her little "group."

Maci is the type of person you just wanted to hit for being so….perfect. You may not like her but you wish you lived the way she did; catered to your whole life with the finest of things. But she was a slut, at least that's what I heard from the ole rumor mill. I even heard that she changed the spelling of her name so she could dot the "I" with a heart.

But this Nick guy they were talking about, I didn't know. And hearing what Maci was saying what they did made me sick of him already. He had player written all over him by the sound of it.

I was ready to get out of there. I was sure that my ears had already begun to bleed. I grabbed my iPod out of my duffle bag, then shut the locker door, a little more loudly then I intended to. I awkwardly turned around seeing all of the girls sneering at me as if I had interrupted a church seremony. I mumbled an "okkaayy" to myself then left.

I walked outside onto the football field. This would be the first adjoined practice we had with the football team. But I was ok with it, I guess.

As I was walking, I heard my name being shouted. I held my hand up to block the sun and saw Demi waving at me, beckoning me to come over. As I neared closer, I noticed there were two boys standing with her, both of them in their football gear.

"Hey chic," Demi said, popping her gum. I saw her peek over me then her mouth went tight. "Where are the other girls?"

"In the locker room, still." I rolled my eyes.

She seemed really annoyed but any sign of irritation she had quickly vanished. She was holding on tight to one of the guys, actually the one that was in the music store the day I first met her.

"This is Joe, my boyfriend." Crimson heated her cheeks when she gazed up at him. "And this is, Nick."

Those eyes, the first thing I saw.

No, that's cheesy. I actually saw that damned smirk of his first. Now you guys know who I'm talking about, if the name didn't give it away for you; Nick Jonas aka the player. Whatever.

From what I heard Maci saying about him just a few moments ago, I didn't even want to look his way. But, God, he was gorgeous. I wanted to run my fingers through his tousled brown hair and nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck so I could inhale his sweet scent. He was the image of heaven and I couldn't believe this but I wanted to be Maci right then.

But that wasn't going to happen. At least not in the way I truly desired.

You see, Nick's a closed book. Whatever rumors you guys have heard about me and Nick were false. Yes we did stuff but the student body has to make up lies to survive. That's all high school is; eyeing the target then shooting it with every drop of ammo you've got.

Now, I'm not saying that I fell into the Nick Jonas's trap. I did maybe, but I managed to free myself since the chains weren't too tight. I'll explain more later, can't reveal everything all at once.

Practice was good that day. I'm not one to toot my own horn but I was on top of my game. I didn't even care that all of the girls—except Demi—were giving me sharp daggers, as always. I don't know what came over me…no that's a lie, I do. Nick Jonas did. I saw him staring at me as I stretched or did the routines and I was eating up his attention.

That was my first mistake.

Despite what I had heard Maci say about her and Nick's "relationship," I never saw them together. Like at school for instance. Yeah, they had classes and lunch together but they were never around each other. In fact, I saw him with plenty of other girls but not her. Nick didn't seem to pay any attention to her but she was…oh what's the right word?

_Obsessed! _And that's still not on the right level.

I always overheard Maci telling her friends what her and Nick was "doing" just the other night but Nick never looked her way. I found that a little odd and had to ask someone what the hell was going on.

So when Demi and I were at a local diner I decided to ask her. She rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into her salad.

"That girl is.." She did the 'crazy' sign and I laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed. But the way she talks about Nick it's like they're in love or something."

"She's been obsessed with him ever since he slept with her. "

I nodded. "So they had something going o—"

"No, I didn't say that. They had sex once. Never really talked before that and they never talk now."

I was more confused and clearly Demi could see it written all over my face.

She dropped her silverware and sighed. "Listen, Nick is a hump and dump kind of guy. He doesn't do boyfriend, girlfriend relationships. So it's Maci's own fault if you ask me." She stuffed a crisp green leaf in her mouth while I contemplated her words.

Speaking of Nick, not a moment later did he and Joe enter the diner. They stopped at the entrance and I watched both of them turn to a girl that was sitting on the far bar stool in the corner, she was reading a book. Joe patted Nick on the shoulder. He looked understanding but sympathetic, which confused me. I let my eyes follow Nick as he walked over to the dark haired girl and sat beside her.

I think Joe said hey to me when he came up but I don't remember and I doubt I said anything back, I was two focused on this peculiar scene.

He sat so close to her, like everything he had to say was strictly for her ears only. But he was delicate with her, didn't touch her though except when he stood up to leave, he kissed the side of her head.

Not once did she look at him or even take her eyes off the book that was in her hands. But when Nick got up and started walking in my direction I could see her eyes more clearly, they were glistening wet. I watched her shut her book and exit the diner. I didn't know who she was, never saw her before, at least I didn't think I had.

All I knew was that her and Nick had some sort of connection. But I had a feeling it wasn't my place to know.

When I looked back at Demi, everyone was staring at me. Nick was standing up beside me and Joe and Demi were sitting in front of me.

Going for the obvious thing to say, I patted my face. "Is there something on my face?"

They all cracked up at that one.

"Oh, you're funny." Demi swiped at her eyes.

I giggled then looked back up at Nick, who was still standing. He raised his eyebrow at me and I felt so dumb. I blushed fiercely and immediately scooted over to give him some room.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He nodded and chuckled.

I felt so awkward as time passed. I was trying to get as close to the wall as possible. Joe and Demi were tangled up in each other's arms and words, leaving me and Nick sitting there. Well he didn't look like he minded; he just sat there eating, while I tried to morph into a wall ornament.

"You wanna get outta here." His voice was an electric wave that shocked my body. But it was also sweet and made me want to just melt in his arms.

I just stared at him, not even sure if he even spoke. He stared back at me with an amused smirk.

"I can't read minds, you know." I laughed nervously but didn't answer his question. "Come on, they won't even notice we're gone." He stood up, offering me his hand.

Despite everything Demi had said about Nick, I still went with him. I placed my hand in his like it was the most natural impulse.

By the time we were at the door, our fingers were just locked together, barely, so I just let go. It wasn't appropriate anyway. He glanced at me but I tried hiding my face with my hair.

"You shouldn't hide your face." He said, not even looking at me.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. All that was heard were our shoes hitting the pavement.

"And you don't need to feel awkward around me, you know?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Uh…I don't feel awkward…." I couldn't even finish my sentence as I was trying to process what was happening.

He chuckled and looked at me with that damned smirk. But his eyes were glistening with a brightness that I hadn't notice before, maybe because he never had that sparkle in his eyes before. I convinced myself that it was just the reflection from the moon.

That night was sort of amazing, really amazing actually. I didn't feel awkward around him as time went on. I forgot about everything bad I heard about him.

But that night, I lied to myself to protect myself. You see, even we do horrible things to ourselves because we believe it's the right thing to do, when in reality we're just setting ourselves up for disappointment.

**Hoped yall liked it and please review, I would really really love to know what all of my readers think because I've worked so hard on this story =)**

**Twitter: xRadiatingLovex**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks to those of you who review =) You guys have no idea how great it makes me feel. Great guesses on who you think the mystery chick is...but I'm not revealing just yet haha. It'll all come together eventually haha. Well, enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Three**

My father will always be very important to me. Without him I wouldn't be here, in more ways than one. You see, we have something that we bonded with and always shared.

_Music._

Ever since I was old enough to walk I would be right there at the piano with my dad, hours upon hours. Learning and striving to be as good as he was. He was my teacher and I really appreciated him, I still do. But when our family was torn apart and we were separated for over a year, I felt like I lost that connection with him. Most importantly, I lost something within myself too. But as I'm telling this to you now, I still don't know what I lost.

All I know is, when my mother died and I was _forced_ to live with my grandmother and give up the things I loved, a part of me died too.

They say things happen for a reason but sometimes you never know why.

Anyway, back to my dad. He was always a Good Samaritan and always heard every side to a story. The quality in him that I wished I would have inherited. I'm positive that if I had I wouldn't be here right now, talking with you all. But maybe this is a good thing because now I'm sharing my side of the story.

Growing up, music was always my story. I was told that when you listened to me play you could feel something deep in your heart opening. Hell if I know that's true, a woman said that to me once.

Yeah, it was my mother but I believed her. No, I do _believe_ her.

You know, when I first saw the piano in my father's house I felt like I found that missing piece and I was once again complete. Even when we sat down to practice the new piece he had just written or even an old one, I felt infinite. But deep inside my consciousness I knew it wasn't real. I still felt fucking empty! And I didn't understand why. I just kept pushing my feelings down and told myself that if I didn't acknowledge them they'd go away eventually.

And I was right. For once everything was working out perfectly, at least I thought so.

Like I've said before; when you lie to someone you're only hurting them more than if you told them the truth.

I was being lied to by someone who I thought loved me but as I'm sitting here thinking back on all of this, I know I would've done the same thing if I was in his position. I would have been scared just like he was.

That being said; fears are just as heart breaking as lies are.

That's enough of that, back to the story at hand.

When Nick came into my life, I felt, oh I don't know, normal? After losing a parent I didn't feel like a typical teenager but with Nick, he gave me that. Being on the cheerleading squad and having a group of friends and Nick, I felt like I fit in, that I belonged.

But don't go getting your underwear all knotted up. Nick and weren't dating in any essence. I think that's safe to say, for now. More confused? I thought so. But you're not alone; I was also in the same boat at one time.

I'm guessing you guys are smart enough to figure everything out yourselves, since you were oh so 'smart' in spreading rumors about my life. So, I won't spill everything all at once, I'll just continue.

After that night I had with Nick, I saw him in a different light, sort of. I still knew he was the typical player and so did everyone else, that didn't change but it did slowly start to fade.

I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Anyway, let's start back up with the morning after Nick and I left the diner.

It was Saturday so naturally I was planning on sleeping in, that didn't happen. My dad came in and woke me up, saying there was a boy there for me. I groaned, rolling to my side, hiding myself under the covers.

"Can't you tell whoever it is to leave or something?" I am not a morning person.

I heard my dad chuckle and he gently tugged the blanket off of me. "He looks really anxious to see you. He's waiting on the porch."

I moaned and groaned louder, jumping out of bed. "I don't know any boy that would even come here, this early, to see me."

Cut me some slack here, I was tired and my brain wasn't functioning. If I would have thought more clearly at the time, I probably would have figured out it was Nick who was at the door. But still, why was he there?

I swung the door open with a violent pull and immediately wanted to go hide in the darkest cave. Of course it was, Nick. And this would happen to me.

"Bad timing?" Good thing he was amused. Wrong! That was so embarrassing.

I didn't know what to say and frankly I didn't want to say anything. My hair was a rat's nest and my jammies were, well let's just say; they were cute if you were seven.

And the nerve of this guy, he was snickering. I should have slammed the door in his, and no I was not PMSing at the time, thank you very much.

I'm guessing he could see the annoyance I exuded. Anyone could see how fed up I was from a mile away, probably. But I wasn't so mad at him it was just that this just had to happen to me.

"Sorry." He apologized, still trying to control his laughter. "Um." When he rubbed the back of his neck, he was so cute, but also nervous. At that time, I didn't know that about him so I though it just itched.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to hang out with me today…maybe. I mean if you want to. But if you have things to do I understand. I mean we could always do something another time but you're probably busy an-"

"Nick!" I yelled, giggling a bit. "Don't get all nervous on me and stop rambling. I can hang out today; I just need to get ready."

His cheeks flushed and it was just the cutest thing in the world. I had to stop myself, this wasn't a date and I didn't like him like that. I didn't need a boyfriend or a crush, especially Nick. I knew he was a player. Even though I spent some time with him last night and actually enjoyed myself, I didn't want to be another one of his 'hump and dump' cases. So I decided I was going to play it cool and just act like friends.

Local frozen yogurt shop; classic date. But it wasn't a date; I had to remind myself; just getting to know each other. That was a logical answer since I was new and everything and the only person I ever really talked to was Demi.

"Is your yogurt good?" He asked. I wanted to be like; really? We had such an amazing night just before this and now the atmosphere was simply awkward.

I nodded, swirling my soon around the carton. "It's great."

I couldn't take the tension that was hanging in the air anymore and it didn't look like he was going to break the ice anytime soon so I took charge.

"So, um, thank you for last night." He looked up at me, almost surprised. "I had fun."

He nodded. "Me too."

I giggled because he was just so cute and even though it was awkward for a bit, I still enjoyed being with him. But I didn't know why.

After we left the yogurt shop, we were comfortable again, like last night. I had a smile plastered across my face the entire time we walked from the shop to the school's football field. Nick told me that some of the guys had set up a game for today and he wanted me to watch, he said Demi would be there too. I agreed, only after I heard Demi's involvement. I didn't want our day to end but I also didn't want to be alone with a bunch of guys that I barely even knew their names.

As we walked closer to the field, I could see the guys already warming up. Some were shirtless and others were not. Shirts VS Skins, I presumed. My cheeks flushed just thinking that Nick would be put on the 'Skins' team. Some part of me was scared that I was already fantasying about him, but the other part didn't think twice about it. They were my thoughts, afterall.

What Nick did next truly surprised me; he pecked my cheek. I restrained myself from rubbing the heated spot, consciously aware that he must have felt my burning flesh against his smooth lips.

"Hold this for me?" He said as he stripped his tee over his head.

For the life of me, I couldn't speak. Believe me, I tried, but not a word would sound. I clamped the cotton against my sweaty palm and watched him run onto the field, joining the guys. I was glued to the cement that was under my flip flops, probably looking like an idiot, but I didn't care.

I completely forgot about Demi until she waved her hand in front of my face, obstructing my view.

"Hey, girly, what's up?" She linked her arm with mine and we began walking the track. She didn't give me time to answer when she asked me something else that I saw coming sooner or later. "What were you doing with Nick?"

The knowing and curiosity bouncing in her tone tingled my ears. I shrugged. "He just asked me to hang out today."

She nodded. "Hey, sorry about last night, I didn't mean to like leave you out like that. Glad to see you got home ok."

"It's ok, Nick took me home."

She stopped abruptly, making me trip over my feet. "Wha—"

She narrowed her eyes and her forehead creased. "Nick, took you home and you guys went on a date?" She said slowly. It was like she was confirming it to herself rather than saying it to me.

"It wasn't a date."

We resumed our walking again.

She nodded slowly. "So, what have you guys done?"

Now, it was my forehead that creased. "What do you mean?"

"Hand job? Blow Job? Pu—"

She was listing things off as if she had gone over this topic a multiple times. I shook my head vigorously.

"We didn't do anything, Demi. I swear. The most affection we've had was when he kissed my cheek just now." Her features were open with surprise and doubt. "Honest." I sounded like a toddler who had gotten the blame for eating the last cookie when the older sibling was the actual culprit.

"Ok, ok, I believe you chick." She lightly shook her head. "I'm just shocked is, all."

"Why."

"Well, like I've told you before, Nick is a one night, straight forward kind of guy."

"But we're just friends."

"Nick doesn't have _just _friends_ who are girls._"

"But you are his friend and you're a girl."

She waved her hand dismissively. "That's different. I'm dating his best friend so I'm friends with him automatically and Nick's a good friend."

I nodded like I understood. I was confused now much like, Demi. Well, I was confused before but now it was fresh in my mind. It didn't make sense. I was new there and Nick was treating me so differently from what Demi said was the usual.

The wind was picking up and a gust blew right by us. My hair went flying. As I was pulling it off of my face I caught a glimpse of someone in the bleachers, they were staring at me. I put my hand up to cover my eyes from the sun, when my vision adjusted, I saw Maci.

If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead then.

I leaned closer to Demi, and whispered. "Maci is staring at me." I felt that I had to whisper, afraid that this girl somehow had crazy hearing abilities or some other shit.

Demi averted her eyes to the bleachers and she laughed. She fucking laughed. When I asked her what was funny she laughed more.

"Demi it's not funny." I said sternly.

When her laughter died down, she wiped her eyes. "I bet you that she's been staring at you ever since you and Nick walked in."

"That's not funny, it's creepy."

"I agree but you've stepped into the stalker's territory." She 'cooed' and her laughing fit was refueled.

I pushed Demi forward, a little, but it didn't faze her. She practically fell to the ground, holding her stomach. I stood there awkwardly, telling Demi to get up through my clenched teeth because now the guys were staring at us.

I waved shyly at the boys then plopped down beside Demi. The concrete was scorching hot so I sat on my feet, it didn't really help much though.

I punched Demi's bare leg. "Demi that was embarrassing."

She sat up, holding herself up by her elbows. "Oh, loosen up your goose. It was hilarious."

"Everyone was staring at us."

"So?" She raised her eyebrows.

I shook my head and picked at the rips in my denim shorts. As we sat there, Demi and I watched some of the football game. I don't know if she was focusing on one person but I sure as hell was; Nick. He was sweating and the sun just made him glisten. His broad shoulders and chest almost had me drooling. But that would have been super embarrassing so I didn't.

I turned my head to see if Maci was still watching but instead she was focusing intently on Nick as well. I really starting believing that she was obsessed, just like Demi had told me. She was alone and just came there to watch Nick. If that doesn't have stalker written all over it then I don't know what does.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?"

I broke my thoughts away from…psycho and onto to Demi. Her question was pretty random but sounded like something I needed.

I nodded. "Sure. I haven't gone shopping at all since I've been here and I need new clothes."

It was true. I mainly didn't go because I had no one to go with. I always went with my mom or my best friend Anna back in Chicago. Ex best friend might I add, but that story will be coming up later.

"Great. I need a girl to go with. I always go with Joe but the only store he wants to go in is Victoria Secret."

I laughed but couldn't stop from analyzing what Demi had just said. It was as if we were in the same boat, hell if I knew. But before then I never really noticed that Demi didn't hang around girls. She was always with Joe and his friends. I kept my mouth shut and thought it would be better not to ask her.

In that moment, as little as a simple invite might sound, I felt happy. I forgot about everything that was bad and negative in my life or my past and focused on being a normal teenager. I didn't care about what I had in order to do to get that feeling again because I was going to do it, no matter what.

In one way or another I was one of the factors that led me here tonight. Me. I ultimately did this to myself, if you think about it.

**So...there you go. please take the time to review =) and you can follow me on twitter...xRadiatingLovex**


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy, stressed, and lazy. But thanks for the reviews! I love y'all =) Even though this chapter is very short it's important. You find out who the mystery girl is! Oh and you need to pay attention to how the characters act, also important. Not all chapters will be short. Remember this is still just the beginning. So enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Four**

Having friends was nice. I actually felt like I belonged and I wasn't lying about who I was or doing reckless things just to fit in.

Well not yet, anyway.

I missed shopping dearly and I was excited for the day ahead with Demi. We laughed a lot at the most stupidest shit and you know what? It was warming.

I hope you're watching right now Demi because you honestly made me feel happy. Funny, isn't it? Someone who had so many issues them self was able to make someone else ecstatic. And I guess that's the moral of this story, the theme if you will; You may have something fucked up in your life going on but so does everyone else.

I remember the shakes we had, Demi. Do you you remember? We both said they were the best shakes we had had in our entire existence. Ha! In Demi's words; They were orgasmic.

When Demi found a store for us to shop in, I fell in love with her a bit more. It wasn't one of those _"No girls with an actual body allowed"_ stores, it was a kick ass vintage shop.

While I was falling in love with Demi, she had already succeeded in going through every rack. I laughed at her as she tried to hold all of the articles of clothing while she walked over to me.

"You going to get all of that?" I asked, picking up a band tee from the top of the pile. It was Pink Floyd, my favorite.

"It's not for me." She huffed, dumping the pile into my arms. "All of this will look perfect on you." She was gleaming and for the first time I saw a shimmering wink flash in her eyes.

She was right, I was looking hot. I yanked the curtain of the dressing room aside and strutted out like a bad ass. Demi whistled the pretty girl whistle and I flipped my hair back. After a moment the charade was over and we both doubled over in hysterics. We dabbed at our eyes that were now spilling over with tears.

"You have to let me borrow that shirt one day." Demi exclaimed as we were walking to the check out counter.

"Only if you let me borrow that dream catcher necklace."

"Deal."

All of sudden, I found the clothes and myself on the ground along with someone else. It was that girl from the diner, I had forgotten all about her. I told her I was sorry and asked her if she was okay. She whispered sorry but I barely caught it. By the time I looked up she was already gone.

"That was weird." I said when Demi and I were checking out. "Who is she?"

When Demi sighed, I felt like I had opened a chamber of secrets that were screaming for me to _keep out!_ "Her names Selena. Selena Russo."

"Does she go to our school? I saw her at the diner the other night when Nick was talking to her."

Demi nodded but she didn't look at me. I felt like it was on purpose which only made me want to go back in time and stop myself from even saying anything.

I'm pretty sure that all of you know Selena. I'm very sure that all of you have heard or spreaded a rumor about her or both. But I had no idea who she was and I wouldn't be finding out for a while.

I dropped the subject, realizing that I ruined the mood between us but Demi proved me wrong. When we walked out of the shop it was like that moment didn't even happen. She was bubbly and bouncing like her usual self. I honestly didn't even think twice about it at the time and forgot about it myself for the time being.

Of course we bought another shake for ourselves while we were there. I can still taste the chocolaty goodness as we speak.

I hummed with delight. "I think I just had a tiny orgasm." I moaned and took another sip.

"You know, if you girls would have invited us we could of helped you with that." My eyes shot open to see Joe and Nick standing before Demi and I. Demi got a hoot out of the situation while my face was burning hot with embarrassment.

"Don't mind Joe." Nick whispered to me. When he put his arm around my waist I instinctively settled into his side. "But he's right." His voice made my knees shake and my tummy quiver. His hot breath was blowing against my cool skin, driving me insane.

I glanced up, wondering if Demi and Joe were still there, watching us. But, of course, they were tangled in each others hot kisses and sweet nothings being shared between them. I was curious to find out if Nick and I were being displayed like the couple in front of us. I wondered if people watched us now and saw us as a couple.

Before I knew it, Nick was leading me out of the mall. I looked behind me to see Joe and Demi heading the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He chuckled and glanced back at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Weren't you listening." Shyly, I shook my head, no. That sweet sound erupted from his mouth again. "Well, Demi and Joe are going to hang here while me and you...uh, go for a drive."

"Where?"

"Where ever the road takes us."

The road took us to the woods. There was not one space left that didn't have a tree or some type of green plant rooted in its soil. It was pretty but I felt a little eerie being there, of all places we could have gone.

Nick seemed relaxed, though. He had popped in an Elvis Costello CD earlier and propped his arm around the head of the joined seats. His body was turned towards mine and I could sense him watching me. I was a little freaked out. Mostly by the location.

"You didn't bring me here to kill me, right?" I was half joking.

His laugh was deep and his smirk was back.

"No." He scooted closer to me, with his hand now resting on my bare thigh, caused by my dress that had ridden up when I sat down. His hand was soft against mine but like every man it exuded that tough and worn quality.

"I really want to kiss you." He whispered. His breath ran the swift course into my mouth and I was choked. Not literally.

For the first time since we arrived, I noticed something; his eyes. They were darker than I had ever seen them. They stared into my pathetic ones, stealing my soul. He was pulling me closer to him, with his hands on my thighs and waist. When I put my hand out to balance myself, it brushed against his jean pocket. Something scraped my finger so I looked down.

_Trojan was the brand._

It seemed to be playing a cruel game of peek-a-boo with me as we drew closer and closer to each other. I let him kiss me. Damn it, I let him!

My breath was taken from me. As much as this situation wanted me to admit that I hated it, I couldn't. His lips so hard against mine was...dare I say it? Hot! Before his tongue parted my lips, I pushed at his chest.I was still hurt. Just seeing the condom made me feel like Demi had said before; Just another hump and dump case.

I kept my eyes closed and breathed deeply. "Am I another?"

"What?" He went to kiss me again but I stopped him, harder this time.

"Am. I. Another." I repeated more forcefully, now staring him straight in his eyes.

"Miley, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, and your repetition. Don't think I don't know what everyone says about you. Demi tells me all the time and I hear girls talking about you in the bathrooms at school. And from Maci. But if I actually believed anything she said I would think you were married."

It all came out so fast. When I stopped and looked at Nick he was back on his side, facing forward. I just watched him for awhile, observing him.

"And." I leaned over and patted his pocket. "This."

His hands coursed through his hair and his nostrils flared. "Christ, Miley." He muttered. "I didn't bring that intentionally. Well...maybe I did. I don't know! I always have one with me." He paused and stared out the window. "Just in case." He whispered then nodded. "Just in case."

I was confused. Boys don't carry around condoms unless they knew they were going to need it. Unless you are a twelve year old who stole one from his older brother and wanted to brag to his friends about it.

"I'm not one of those girls, Nick." I said. "I'm not, okay? And I'm sure as hell not going to become one."

"I know, I know." He rubbed his face. "I don't know what it is about you, but you're...different."

The way he was zoning out told me not to push the subject and that the conversation was over, for now anyway.

He drove me back home. I was about to get out of the car when he stopped me.

"Um, there's a party Friday." He rubbed the side of his neck. "Do you want to go with me."

This party was my first temptation since my past. I survived but I wish I hadn't.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and loved =D**

**You can follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex**


	6. Chapter Five

**Fast update. I'm surprised I even updated because I just couldn't write this chapter but I sat down and didn't stop writing it until it was finished. Thank yall for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them =) I know you guys are confused and everything is pretty much a secret right now but trust me it all unfolds. But I will say...good guesses with the whole Selena situation ;) Enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Five**

Life is all about making choices. Even if they are the bad ones. Thankfully, that night, I made the right decisions and I'm still proud of myself for it.

The night started out with me being a nervous wreck. My nerves were jumbling together and I felt myself panicking. I saved myself from having Nick pick me up, I just told him that I'd meet him there. Smart move I think, I probably would have had a panic attack in his car.

I was with Demi instead. She told me to just dress casual; I was dressed in denim shorts and a see through black blouse and boots. I didn't know what to do with my hair so I just left it down in its natural waves. Demi instructed that I not put on little to nothing make up. I asked her what I needed to expect to go on at this party.

The result? She stared at me like I had three heads.

"Is this your first party?" She laughed. We had a just rounded a corner. It was a rather chilly night and I was wondering why we were walking.

I shook my head. "It's just that this is a new place an-"

"It's going to be sick!" She interrupted. I gulped and she linked her arm with mine. "We need to get a drink in you ASAP sista!"

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm, but she didn't notice. "Just great." I then mumbled to myself.

I tried dodging the drinks being offered to me all night, which meant that I wouldn't have anything to drink. The music was so loud that I couldn't tell when one song started and the other ended. I still hadn't seen Nick in the large mass of bodies that surrounded me.

The past week of school had been preferably bland. Nick and I didn't bring up the incidence but it still weighed heavily in my thoughts. I had no problems with Maci. I was getting used to her stares and demeaning snickers. Crazy bitch. I however did see that Selena girl once.

I was walking into the bathroom when I saw her washing her hands. Once she saw me in the mirror she didn't bother to dry her hands and just quietly exited. I didn't speak a word to Demi about it, afraid that I would get the same silence I did when we ran into Selena at the mall.

Don't go thinking that Nick and I didn't speak to each other, we did as if nothing had ever happened. But that night, I just had a weird feeling about being near him. Maybe I was just nervous about being back in the party scene, I don't know.

I walked back into the kitchen and found Demi, thankfully. But she was already tipsy.

"Miley!" She screeched once she saw me. Her arm thumped across my shoulders causing me to wince. "Here, I saved you a drink." She forced the red solo cup into my grasp.

I stared down at the at the yellowish, brownish liquid. Oh boy.

"I'm going to go dance with Joe!"

Before I could reply she was already disappearing into the crowd.

I caught a glimpse of a group of kids smoking cigarettes in a corner next to the music system. The smoke was so thick that I could barely see through it. The dancing swirls that were surrounding the kids bodies was teasing me. All of a sudden I was feeling claustrophobic. I needed to get some fresh air. There was a sliding door on the other side of the kitchen.

When I stepped out I breathed in deeply. Clean air was very relaxing. I could see the boardwalk from the this kid's deck. There were still people out and about, I could hear them. I opted against going to the board walk and decided to go down to the empty beach instead. I still had the nasty beer in my hand. I discarded it over the railing, freeing my hands of the consuming alcohol.

I slipped my boots off and left them somewhere, I don't remember. Once my toes sunk into the sandy depths I felt saved.

The ocean was a beautiful dark blue, almost black. I adored the way the moon's reflection danced across the watery surface. I walked close enough so that when the waves came back they swept across my feet. I was at peace.

"You know." A deep voice called out. "It's not safe to be out here alone at night."

"There is nothing that can keep anyone safe." I responded without turning around. "Safe just doesn't exist."

I knew it was Nick. He was now standing beside me. "Why so poetic tonight?"

I shrugged, not saying anything. Even though I wasn't alone anymore I was still surrounded by the warming sensation of being content. For a moment I imagined just how nice it would be to drown. Don't go all haywire on me, I wasn't suicidal. I fantasized about how it would feel to have my lungs swell to the moment of combustion and not having anything from the past haunting my mind, that's all.

I blew a sigh and wrapped my arms around my body. "Have you ever thought about something from your past so much that it consumed you?" I didn't know why I was saying this to him, but I was.

When he didn't answer me, I turned to face him. He was just staring into space, he had the same look Demi did that day. My gut dropped. I was about to speak up when he did.

"Yeah." Is what he breathed. His voice didn't even sound like his. "All of the time."

I nodded lamely. Even though I started this conversation, I wanted it to end.

"Why did you come tonight? You don't look like much of a party girl."

The irony of his words made me choke on my laughter. I shook my head, if only he knew. "You asked me to come, so I came."

"You didn't have to. I'll take you home if you want?"

I nodded and began walking back up the beach.

We had just pulled into my driveway when I asked him if he wanted to come in. I don't know what came over me, I just had this urge to be near him.

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant.

I nodded and got out of the car, shutting the door. He followed me into the house. I stopped at the door.

"We have to be quiet." I whispered, looking back at him. "My dad." He understood.

I shut my door behind us and flipped on the light. I watched as he observed my room. My room is bland and sort of a mess.

"You write?" He glanced back at me. I noticed he was at my desk, touching my music sheets.

I shrugged even though he wasn't looking. "Yeah."

"You should play for me sometime."

I "ha-ed' without humor. "I haven't played for anyone but my dad in a long time."

"Why."

"Complicated."

After breathing a gust of air, I said. "Will you sleep with me?"

His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and I could see the lump in his throat.

I shook my head, teasingly. "Don't get to excited, I mean will you stay here tonight and just sleep...you know, beside me?"

It was little awkward, to say the least. We were lying on top of the covers, not even touching, just staring at the ceiling.

I started laughing, out of nowhere. Half hoping that it would break the tension but mostly because it was just plain awkward. I had asked him to "sleep with me" out of impulse after I asked him to come inside, also an impulsive decision.

He looked at me with a smile and a tiny laugh erupted from him. "What's so funny?"

"Just..us." I giggled turning to my side to get a better view of him.

I was smiling as I watched his hand come in contact with my hair. He was brushing it out of my face so softly that I nuzzled my cheek into his palm.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, delicately.

"Now whose the poet?" I whispered right back.

We never once broke eye contact, I don't even remember blinking. Before I knew it the gape that was between us was now closed and our lips were moving together, open mouthed. My face was cupped in his hands and I whimpered at the contact, surprising myself. I wanted to be closer to him, his taste was just to delicious to resist.

I was pulling him towards me by his shirt and I tangled my legs with his. His tongue was already slipping into my mouth and his hands had skimmed down to my ass. I could feel our centers meshing together, as gross as that may sound, it felt heavenly. But, I stopped myself. I stopped myself from becoming just another girl to him.

Both of our chests were heaving a great deal. I licked my lips then buried my face into his chest. I melted more into his form when he kissed my head and breathed in my scent.

"You're warm." He sighed.

"You too."

"You're different."

My heart squeezed. "You too." I said but I was thinking, _'I hope so.'_

His voice was vulnerable but I couldn't help the gut wrenching feeling that this is how the game was played. Was this how he treated every girl? Was this the routine that he followed?

I wrapped my arms completely around him, afraid that what I was thinking was the truth. I didn't want it to be but what made me so..._different_ to him? He didn't even know me. Really know me. He had no idea. So why was I so different? I wish I knew.

Amidst everything that had happened last night, I fucking forgot to think about my dad.

I woke up the next morning to a warm embrace and the smell of over night cologne. We were still in the same position and I still felt the earning to be near him. But I let go.

I sat up and stretched and yawned. I stood up and walked to my dresser. I was still wearing last night's clothes, I hate that feeling. I figured since he was asleep that I could change quickly. I started lifting my shirt over my head when he called out.

"Usually, I would let the girl continue but since it's you, I'm going to let you know I'm awake."

I was blushing fiercely as I watched him through my vanity. "Just look away." He did.

I changed into a gray skirt and white tank top and pulled my hair into a bun.

"Ok." I turned around, he was still looking away. "You can look."

"Nice."

I laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Unlike you."

"Hey, what do you expect?"

I cocked my head. "I'm joking."

We both laughed. It was comfortable with us again, despite my doubts. All awkwardness was gone and to think all we needed was a make out session and a night in each others arms. Cheesy, I know.

Then, the sound of Beethoven flowed through my ears, striking through my body.

"Shit." I muttered, jumping up.

Nick did the same but clearly confused.

"My dad, I forgot about my dad. He knows you were here last night and I didn't tell him."

"How does he know I'm here?"

"He checks on me whenever he wakes up. I'm usually awake but of course I wasn't this morning."

The music stopped. Nick and I were frozen. My door creaked open and my dad appeared.

"Breakfast is ready, you two." He smiled at Nick and was gone.

I was shitting myself I was so speechless. Any other dad would have made a scene when they first discovered their daughter in bed with a boy but no my dad invites him to breakfast like he's known him his entire life.

The morning was actually very nice. We sat at the kitchen table and ate together. Then we just talked. Every time dad tried to sneak in one of his, _"When she was younger,"_ stories, I quickly took over the conversation topic.

Nick even offered to help clean up which my dad declined and did it himself.

Now, I was leading Nick outside.

"I like your dad, he's cool."

"You're just saying that because he didn't go all psycho on you like every other dad in America would."

"True." He nodded. "But he's fun to be around. He really cares about you."

I nodded. "I know."

He kissed me for the first time since last night. "And I care about you too." He kissed me again.

I said my bye's to Nick and walked back inside. My dad was sitting at the piano, peering over his classes at me.

"Dad. I-"

He dismissed me. "You can tell me later." He played a few notes then stopped. "I prefer not at all." We both laughed then I joined him on the bench.

I never did get my boots back though.

**If you liked, just hit that lonely review button down there. He loves you! haha. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Oh my gosh! I am soooooooo so so so sorry you guys. It's been almost 2 months since I last updated but I've just been exhausted of life and haven't felt like doing shit. I know that's an awful excuse but it's the truth. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lie**

**Chapter 5**

I want to pause really quick in the story about Nick and I and talk about family. As you have already noticed, my dad is really dear to my heart and we're really connected through our love of music. We don't even need to talk to one another, we just play. I don't know about any of you but that's pretty hard to find; a bond between father and daughter with such intense strength. Same goes for my mother.

Or went...

I know that I've been dogging at lot of things as I'm talking and that just makes it more confusing for everyone but you see, there's a definite point to all of this. And also, it's just a pain in the ass to talk about and it hurts like hell. But I haven't necessarily been leaving you guys confused just to postpone the undoing. I want you guys to know and you will, with time. You see, everything fits in somewhere and you just need to travel the curves in the road with grace but that's a piece of fucking garbage. You're not supposed to come to every bump in the road and walk on the tips of your toes and I sure as hell didn't, I'm standing right on the edge as we speak, watching as tiny rocks plummet to bottom that holds the rest of my eternity; nothingness and darkness.

And you know what; nothingness and darkness looks fucking fantastic right now.

You guys ready to know something? My mother died in a car accident.

I'm going to try to avoid a big sob story but how can you make something into what it's not?

Hmmm…I just realized that what I've said is irony. You might want to keep that in mind as well. I don't know.

Well, anyway, my mother was a nurse who worked the night shift. And it was just my luck that on one of the nights that she was scheduled to be working, I had a very important audition to go to. I was auditioning for Julliard. This audition was my break it or make it moment.

Well my father took me and my mother said she'd be there. That she would find a way to get off of work and she would be there, indefinitely. She never showed. But as I was sitting there, my fingerings dancing across the black and white keys, all I could think about was how much I hated my mother for doing this to me. She was supposed to be there. I was her daughter, her only child, and I was trying to make a future for myself doing what I loved most. But she never showed.

And then I heard the news. She ran a red light, speeding, and was T-Boned by a big rig; Died instantly.

All I could think about while my father and I spent the night in the hospital was how much I hated myself. My mother died while I hated her. She was speeding because she promised that she would be there on time, for me, because of my stupid audition she's not here anymore.

The worst part was that I aced my auditioned and was given a full scholarship and I turned them down. So now I have no plans for a future but I guess tonight I'm choosing not to have one so what the fuck does it matter anyway?

Well, there you go? All of you finally know the story about my dead mother. So can we move on?

Good.

You already know what happened next. My father moved away for a fresh start but couldn't take me along just yet so I get stuck with my prude of a grandmother. And now I am here, with all of you.

Since we're talking about family, I want to bring up Demi.

I know what all of you thought of Demi; that she was this happy bubbly girl who had the perfect life because she was happy all of the time. I thought that too, not gonna lie but once we started connecting on a deeper level I was shocked at what I was watching her experience.

Maybe it will be a little more clearer if I play it out for you guys.

Weeks had passed and everything was perfect. Nick and I were running our course smoothly with no interruptions from Selena or Maci. They even escaped my mind for that period of time. Demi and I were sisters at that point. I think I spent more time with her then I did with Nick. But people could definitely tell that me and Nick were basically an item. But we still weren't official even though we held hands in the hallways and he waited for me after my classes and even drove me to and from school. I was just flying high on cloud nine. But I still heard little snickers and comments being whispered from everyone at least once a day but I ignored them.

Anyway back to Demi.

I'll never forget the day that I walked in on Demi snorting cocaine.

Yep, that's right, you heard me. _Cocaine._

Let me rewind for a bit and play it out for you all and sorry Demi if you didn't want this to get out but it's a crucial part of the story.

It was Friday and everyone was going to a party. I never understood high school parties. Who throws them anyway? I bet you no one even knows and who cares? It's a chance to get wasted on free booze and just be a teenager for a few hours. But before we all transformed into wild animals, Demi and I planned to meet up at her house so we could walk together.

I walked up the marble pathway leading to her house. Now I know all of you know that Demi lives a very lavish life I mean come on she has the best house is the entire town, maybe that's why most of you don't like her. But it's not her fault that her parents are ridiculously rich.

I went to knock on the door but noticed it was slightly cracked. I gently pushed the door open and poked my head through, scanning the foyer. I spoke an awkward hello just to see if anyone was there. There wasn't. But it was a big house and I thought at least Demi was there. So I started up the grand staircase and walked down the swallowing hallway until I reached her room. I figured she wouldn't mind if I just came in so I did. And right in front of me was Demi in her short pink dress, blue bra poking up at the top, snorting cocaine.

She jumped slightly and rubbed her nose. She stood up from the bed and went for her leather jacket that was draped on her desk chair. Now my mouth was still gaping from shock and here she was cool as can be. Why Demi? Why?

"Hey girly." Demi sang. She walked passed me to retrieve her shoes.

When she came out of her closet I managed to utter the question. "Wuh...why were you doing drugs?"

"Oh chill, Miley. It's just something to give me a boost. It's nothing serious. Now come on."

She skipped out of the room and I blankly followed.

Like so many other times before I eventually ignored the situation and believed the excuse. It obviously worked for her because never had I seen her sluggish or tired, ever. Like I said, she was this bubbly happy girl all of the time.

I think I'll stop talking about you Demi, for the time being that is because what happens at this party is the start of everything for Nick and me. And not in a good way.

At the beginning of the party everything was amazing, me and Demi were tearing up the dance floor and having a hell of a time. Like the other party I managed to steer clear of the drinks. I hadn't seen Nick either which was odd so I decided to look for him. I left Demi and started pushing my way through the crowd but before I could escape the mass of bodies I found him. I didn't know what to feel and I don't think I felt anything. Time froze when I saw him standing on the staircase with some dirty blonde that I think is in my history class. He was whispering in her ear and nipping on it after every sentence or so. His hands were snugged tightly into the pockets on her ass. And the dumb bitch was blushing and giggling at everything that spilled out of his lying mouth.

I was pissed and hurt and confused. I know, I know, I was given several warnings and knew Nick was this way but _was_ is supposed to be past tense and I thought it was. But I wasn't going to look like some brokenhearted girl who's crying over someone who wasn't even her boyfriend so I thought that I'd have some fun of my own.

I scanned the crowd again, looking for anyone, someone. That's when I spotted Avan...don't know his last name I just recognized him cause he's on the football team.

I strutted up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Here goes nothing, I thought. My eyebrow was raised and my smile sultry.

"Hey...Miley?" I wanted to laugh at his attempt to act like he didn't know my name. Everyone knew who I was. I don't mean to sound conceited but all of you knew me as Nick's new girl.

"Hi, you're self Avan." My attempt at being sexy you guys.

It apparently worked because a smirk grew on his face and his hands were already on my hips. In no time we were grinding all over each other. Puke. Sorry Avan...not really though.

When his hands started going up my crop top I wanted to so desperately smack them away, but I resisted. I flashed my eyes toward the staircase, hoping he'd still be there. But he wasn't. This made me angrier only because I was only dancing with Avan all for him and he wasn't even there!

To let out my anger I did something really stupid and grabbed Avan's hand, leading him through the crowd and up those damned stairs.

The room we entered was dark and the clicking of the door only intensified the creepiness. When Avan's hands circled my waist from behind and his lips were touching my neck, I was honestly scared. But seeing Nick with that girl pissed me off and I wanted to get him back. I unzipped the side of my shirt and threw it to the ground. I undid my shorts but left them on. Avan's hair was really greasy and I hated when it touched my face. All I kept thinking while his mouth and hands were roaming my body was "_yuck, gross, please don't touch there, definitely don't go there, and ew."_

I wasn't really going to have sex with the kid and I didn't.

When Avan was stripping out of his jeans, there was a loud bang and the next thing I knew he was getting dragged off of me. I sat up and saw Nick's fist going down hard on Avan's face. Avan ran out of the room so fast that I didn't even know he left until Nick turned to me. His eyes were burning with rage and his chest was puffed out and heaving heavily. Even though it was dark I could see his nostrils flaring. I was honestly frightened to death.

He leaned down and when he stood back up he threw my shirt in my face and told me to get dressed. His tone stopped my heart and I didn't know if I should move or not. I slipped my shirt back on then scooted off the bed. I didn't want to be near him, he was scaring me.

"Come on." His hand roughly landed on my back and he was forcing me down the stairs and out of the house.

We walked all the way down to the a secluded spot right near the beach under one of the docks. Neither one of us said a word but his breathing was enough to censor me silent.

"Nick, I want to go home." My voice was low and scratchy.

He was pacing and kicking the sand while rubbing his face. He didn't respond so I spoke louder.

"Nick, I said I-"

"I heard what you said!" He spat.

"Then take me home."

"No, you're not going."

Who the hell did he think he was?

He was still pacing.

"Fine." I huffed. "I'll go myself." I turned and started walking. I had only taken a few steps when a rough hand jerked me back and fear shot through me.

**oooh, what will happen next? haha. Please forgive the review button for the late update, it's not his fault! ~le cry~ **

**Oh and who else is dying of excitement over The Hunger Games! I am so obsessed with the books and I can't wait to see the movie. I have to ask you guys this...Team Gale or Peeta. I personally am for Team Gale and I really don't understand why so many people are for Team Peeta...oh well haha. **


	8. Chapter Seven

**No excuse for not updating. Like I said last time, I'm just exhausted of life and can't find the inspiration or energy to to do anything. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to my love Alanna who turns 15 today. It's just a little after midnight so it still counts! Love ya love~ Enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Seven**

The shock of his lips covering mine cleared my mind of the fear that I was cursed with only seconds ago. His lips smoothed over mine, feeling like the inside of a rose. All soft and mesmerizing. But the feeling didn't last long. I wasn't going to play dumb and forget something because of a kiss. I wasn't going to be that girl.

I jerked away, trying to free myself from his grasp. "You can't just do that, Nick!" I blurted out. He tried gaining back the space that was lost between us, but I backfired his plan and stepped back. "No! You can't just kiss me and think it will make everything disappear! You can't."

He didn't say anything, just looked at me with those big brown eyes that were now sparkling under the moonlight. I was thankful for the constant rolling of the waves since it provided an outlet of noise during this awkward silence.

"I guess I'll just go then." I whispered, turning and strolling slowly up the beach.

I hadn't even taken 3 steps when he spoke.

"Well, you can't go fuck some guy and think I'll be okay with it!"

I stopped but didn't turn to face him just yet. I snickered and shook my head in disbelief. Then I turned, strutting back to him.

"Me fucking a guy?" I was furious that he'd even consider blaming this on me. "You started this with the dirty blonde you were getting close with! That's the only reason why..." I trailed off and stopped myself from letting him know that I was jealous. I didn't want to be jealous if we were going to fight like this.

When he bowed is head, I could feel how horrible he felt. I didn't have to see the sorrow and guilt in his eyes, I could feel his emotions as if we were one.

I didn't know what to say next and I honestly didn't feel like talking at that point. So I just lowered myself onto the sand-sitting kindergarten style-closed my eyes and let the wind sweep across my heated skin. I heard the sand rustle beside me but didn't open my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Okay?" The rawness in his voice dared me to watch him. I cocked my head but he was staring straight ahead.

"I don't know what came over me. I...hmm..just knowing some other guy was even thinking of you like that, let alone...touching you like that pissed me off."

It was becoming chillier so I tugged my legs against myself and folded my arms together, resting them on my knees.

"How do you think I felt, Nick?"

He didn't respond to my rhetorical question. Instead he turned facing me, full body, delicately hooking our fingers together and bringing me with him.

"Miley." He breathed. "I don't know what this is but the way I feel about you is different for me."_ A lie._ "I've never felt this way about anyone else before." _A lie._ "And I know we haven't officially made this." He gestured between the both of us. "into something more but I feel like it is and it scares me to be honest." _The Truth_

I would love to tell all of you that we fell into each others arms proclaiming our love for one another and made sweet sweet love on the sand. But we didn't. After that night we still weren't officially a couple. And as always I didn't push the topic.

Everything was back to normal. The days went by as if I never caught Demi snorting a drug and like Nick and I...well I'm not sure what you'd call the situation that happened between us. But who cares? Cause we were fine. Anyone who saw us would think that we were already a couple and we acted like one in private too.

When we walked down the hall he always had his arm around me. He waited outside my classes for and even carried my books! That was in public school but alone...in my room...on my bed...we were a little more intimate. No, we didn't go all the way at that time but...hmmm..this may be more interesting if I give you guys a play by play.

We were in my bedroom studying for a chemistry test. I don't know about him but I wasn't studying. I was mindlessly coping down words onto note cards from the damned text book.

You know how you look at someone and you're caught off guard when they catch you so you give yourself whiplash when looking away? That's what was happening here. His profile was just fucking gorgeous. I good hear him snickering when I looked away. Then I felt his eyes on me and glanced at him, biting my lip.

He started inching closer."You know, I've read the same paragraph one hundred times and I have no clue what it's about."

I laughed and sucked in my bottom lip.

He brought his hand up and tucked a fallen curl behind my ear then caressed my neck. My cheeks were tingling from the warmth bubbling beneath my skin when his breath coated my face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" His voice was a melody to my ears.

"I do now."

Next thing I know his lips are on mine. It's not a battle for dominance kiss, it was a slow, savoring meeting of the mouths. I was addicted to his air mixing with mine. And when his hands grazed over my clothes it drove me absolutely insane, making me want to rip off the damned fabric just to feel his raw hands. This drove me on top of him, with my shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. He was already erect and I could feel his hardness. My heart was beating so rapidly I was afraid it was going to break through my skin. He groaned when I palmed him through his boxers. I was about to pull his underwear down along with his pants when he stopped me. His hands were covering my heated ones

"What?" I stated lamely and breathlessly.

"I think we need to stop before this goes further then it needs to right now."

It was like I was an airbag that was deflating. My shoulders dropped and I blew the air out that was stored in my cheeks.

"Miley, Miley." He urged, while his hands snaked up my bare sides. "It's not because I don't want to, we both can tell that I do." I giggled, catching another glimpse at his member straining against its clothed chambers.

"It's getting late, I should head home." He pecked my lips and I moved off of him, slipping my shirt back on while he zipped his jeans.

"Need a ride in the morning?"

"No, Demi and me are going in early to get things ready for the pep rally."

With one last kiss goodbye he was gone. And I was left tossing and turning due to the constant replaying of the night in my mind.

_**Reject: To refuse to acce****pt or to use**_

The saying;_ "Actions speak louder than words,"_ is a lie. In the match of actions vs. words ends in a tie. Words can destroy or make someone, same goes for an action. But when you formulate an action into a word with a destructive meaning, then all hell is bound to break loose.

The next day was...informative. Demi and I were finished preparing for the pep really later in the school day and I was trying to squeeze in as much studying time I possibly could. If that meant reciting definitions to myself while walking down the hallway then that's what I did. But there was one thing that could keep me from focusing. Or should I say one person.

I hadn't seen Nick all day and I was used to it since we didn't have the first class together but he was always at my locker and outside my classes when they were over. He wasn't that day.

When I made it to my first class, I took my usual seat beside Demi, near the windows.

"Um, don't go turning into a nerd on me chic." She popped her pink bubble gum and tapped her sparkly pen on her desk.

I placed my note cards on the front left corner of my desk and searched for a writing utensil in my bag.

"At least I'm trying to pass unlike someone."

"Hey!" She breathed in dramatically. Love this girl.

"I'm still confused on how you pass chemistry but never study." I found a pen and tested it out on scratch paper.

"All you have to do is flirt with Mr. Smith. If that means showing a little cleavage to the old geezer to get a C then it's worth it."

My eyes did that slow motion uprising. I was shocked at what I was hearing and rather disgusted as well.

"Don't look at me like that!" She tried hiding a smile and turned facing the front with her head held high in that snooty high fashion manner. In a fun mocking way of course.

Now Mrs. Rodriguez had been droning on and on for the past fifteen minutes. You guys know what I mean. She goes all over the place and switches from her horrible English to fluent Spanish in the middle of sentences. During her long racially mixed lessons I think a lot about Nick. On that particular day it triggered my memory of wondering where he was.

I glanced at Demi, seeing her thumbs move lighting fast over her blackberry keyboard.

"Do you know where Nick is? I haven't seen him all day." I whispered.

I watched her become slightly caught off guard. Her thumbs paused and her eyes flickered up. "Um...Joe said something about a football meeting for the game tonight."

It made sense, so I bought it and didn't think about Nick until my free period when I was in the library, still studying. I was browsing through the science section, having no clue what book I needed to get, when caught a glimpse of Nick walking into the library carrying a subway bag and a drink. My first impulse was to call out to him but I noticed he had his eyes set on a table. My second instinct; see what was going on.

I tiptoed quickly behind the bookshelf and caught a perfect view of Nick's back. He had one hand on a person's chair and the other on the table.

_"You need to eat something, please?"_ Was the only clear piece I could pick up.

I watched intensely as his head dropped. Then he leaned in and kissed the side of the person's head. Now he was moving, leaving. I quickly scurried behind the shelf and didn't look until I knew he was gone.

I peeked over the corner and saw the girl that I had forgotten about sitting with the food untouched. I watched Selena as she adverted her attention from the book she was staring down at to the food Nick had previously given her. She unrolled the sub from the bag so delicately, as if it was a _newborn_. She ripped a tiny portion off the end of the sandwich and stuffed it in her mouth. Then she wrapped the whole thing back up and didn't even glance at it after that.

I leaned my back against the book case and breathed deeply. There was something everyone wasn't telling me and I wasn't positive I wanted to find out or not.

Just then, my bag vibrated. I fished my phone out and stared lamely at the name across the screen. I opened Nick's message but didn't reply. I wasn't going to tell him where I was when he can't return the favor.

I received another text but this one from Demi. _Where are you? Come get ready for the rally! And I can't stand listing to Maci complain about her 'fat' showing through her uniform alone!_

I told her I was on my way.

I didn't feel like going to see Maci and especially not get the whole fucking school pumped up for some stupid game that a stupid boy was playing in but I had too.

"Thank God you are here! I do not want to stick around when Maci's barbies follow her to the bathroom to stick their fingers down their throat!"

I started stripping then opened my locker. I was about to put on my spanks when Maci's squeeky voice started talking to me.

"Oh Miley! Congratulations!"

"On?" I said dully. She wasn't worth my time.

"Your little bun in the oven, Hun."

"What are you talking about?" I now turned to her.

She threw her arm around my shoulder. "Oh Miley, don't hide it." She patted my stomach, rather hard. "We all know you are preggers with the football star's baby!"

"Um..no." I shrugged her off of me. "Where did you hear that?"

That's when Demi piped in. "Maci, you need to stop and go practice. Heaven knows you need to."

Maci tried looking cute while sending Demi daggers but failed. She looked more constipated then angry. "Oh, so you're telling me you're not?"

I didn't respond.

"I'm just surprised is all. Nick seems to knock them all up by now." Her group snickered then left.

"Don't pay attention to that crazy bitch." Demi said from behind me. "You know she's just trying to get under your skin. Now." She spanked my ass playfully. "Get your hot self into your uniform!"

I couldn't shake what Maci said. From every breath she wasted by speaking to me, this conversation stuck. Nevertheless, she was still a crazy bitch.

**I really do love all of you. And you guys are not the reason for me not sitting down and writing. You guys put smile's on my faces so review please =) **

**And all of you need to read sayanythingem's stories! Seriously, she is perfection and brilliant =)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**I know this is horrible and I'm sorry for the wait again. I'm really trying to buckle down on writing at the moment and I'm going to try to update before next week. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all! You make my day~ I have no clue what it is like to be high so bare with the drug part in this chapter haha**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Eight **

The crowd was loud. Annoyingly loud. I threw my arms in the air and shook my pompoms like I gave a shit. I shook my ass and swayed my hips, following the routine the squad had been practicing for a month. The lights all around the stadium were blinding but it felt a hell of a lot better then looking behind me at that stupid cunt's face. But I had to deal. It was almost half time and all I really wanted to do was crawl into my warm bed. Unfortunately half time was for the cheerleaders and that meant all eyes on us instead of the sweaty guys in bulky gear chasing the pig skin around.

After the locker room incident with Maci I had to go put on a brave face and pep up a room full of rowdy teenagers. Which wasn't fun. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Nick and vise verse. And that burned me. But I had no fucking clue as the why.

Well... I do. But these little things weren't a big deal, right? I mean, at this time Selena was just some random chick that I knew zip about. But nevertheless I see Nick with here in secrecy. And no one else would tell me anything about her and they never brought her up.

And don't even get me started with you Maci. If you are even watching this, which I doubt you are. I'll say this just in case you are because I know you remember what happened that night at the game. For those who didn't catch my little show I'll replay it for everyone.

The squad had just finished our little half time performance and we were all giving each other hugs cause it went so well. Well the other girls were then it was just me and Demi to the side. But anyway, I noticed Maci walking off the field and heading toward...yep you guessed it. Nick. In that moment the light bulb in my head flickered on. I was going to beat her at her own game. I ran barreling past her and jumped into Nick's arms. I brought his lips to mine in a fiery breathtaking kiss. He spun me around and I threw my head back in laughter. I caught a glimpse of Maci stomping past us angrily. _Mission Complete._

When Nick set me back on the ground he pecked my lips one more time.

"What's gotten into you?" He was happy, and I forgot that I had even done this to get under Maci's skin.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mmmm...I love your laugh."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and I was transported to a whole other world. The screaming crowd and the coach's voice yelling at the team all faded away. I just focused on his arms around me until he was pulled off of me.

"Son, get your head in the game!" The coach slammed Nick's helmet into his chest and rushed him onto the field.

I bit my lip watching as he ran away but turned and winked at me. I looked up at the coach who was giving me a disapproving stare. I nodded at him and jogged off of the field back to do more cheers but this time I wasn't complaining because I was lifted.

Who knew such a tiny moment could make you feel like nothing else mattered?

The game was over and everyone was headed to a party, of course. Now this party was where everything made a straight drop to rock bottom for me. My past came back and wouldn't leave me alone and I gave myself to temptation.

I didn't got to the party with Nick because the football team had to hit the showers and what not so the boys said they'd meet Demi and I there.

As soon as we arrived a boy came up to Demi and whispered something in her ear. She was nodding and her eyes were gleaming. The guy left and went upstairs.

"Hey, you want to come with me or stay down here?" She shouted over the music.

I didn't say anything, just staired up the dark and long stair case.

"Come on! I want you to come with my girl!"

How could I say no? So I nodded and she dragged me up to my doom. We walked through some door and the smell and smoke immediately engulfed me. I watched in admiration as some girl released her lips from the bong and let her head fall back as the smoke danced from her mouth into the glorious air.

I shook my head and tugged on Demi's arm. "I don't think we should be up here."

"Oh come on, Miley, don't be such a pussy."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and set beside Demi joining the circle in the room. I watched as everyone passed around the bong and breathed in the drug.

Then it was my turn, the guys beside me handed it to me and began to light it. The deja vu was to strong and I knew I shouldn't do this but I did. Everyone was staring at me so I inhaled. God, it was relieving. It had been forever since I was granted this extraordinary light weight feeling. I was deflating and for a moment I thought I saw _everyone...them._

It was like an out of body experience to the past. I was laughing and honestly being obnoxious. I remember attempting to rap a Nicki Minaj part in some song. I remember the cornflakes and the music. And...and...and I remember everything and I didn't want to relive it.

Now I'm not a drug addict, never was. But none of you would understand and you honestly didn't take the time to. That's not my fault, it's yours but somehow you all made me feel like I was to blame for nothing.

I took another hit and passed it on. I don't really know what else happened. Demi and I were laughing at absolutely nothing and falling on each in hysterics.

And I remember Nick.

The talking was a blur...I'm not sure he even spoke to be quite honest. He jerked me up and we left. Just like that. I was laughing the whole time, never stopped and he was annoyed.

"_What am I going to do with you?"_ Was the last thing I heard before hitting a mastress and the world went dark.

I was not in my room. But I was to tired to even care. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I took time to observe the room. It was bland. Not much except for the bed and dresser. A moment later the door opened and Nick stepped in. He looked at me disapproving.

"Finally you're up."

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He shrugged and fell back. "I'm fine just confused."

"About?"

He closed his eyes and breathed. When he opened them he looked straight into my eyes. Brown to blue. "You."

I looked down, crumpling the sheets beneath my fingers. "I can say the same about you."

"How? What have I done?"

I bit my torque and shook my head. "Look, I'm sorry about last night...well what I can recall."

"It's ok, everyone does it at some point in their life. I don't know why I got so mad."

Now I was straddling him. "Maybe because you care so much about me?" I joked.

"Maybe I do." He wasn't joking.

I blushed fiercely and hung my head to hide the shy smile I was sporting. But he wrapped his fingers around my chin and pulled my lips to his. This was the perfect kiss. Sweet and dare I say loving?

"Maybe I care about you too." I whispered when we released each other.

"Want breakfast?"

I giggled. "You sure know how to ruin a moment."

I sat at the bar stool watching as Nick poured cereal into a bowl. His house was...empty basically. And I hadn't seen a parent or anybody all morning. He set my bowl in front of my and started eating. The cereal tasted a little stale and the milk wasn't the best but I didn't say anything. Just smiled and ate.

"Where's your parents?" I asked, stuffing another spoonful into my mouth, trying to avoid spitting it out.

He stopped for a second then said simply. "My mom works all of the time and I've never met my father." A lie.

"Oh."

Later Nick and I met up with Joe and Demi at the mall. Once we spotted them Demi came up and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry about last night." She whispered in my ear.

"It's all good Dems, no harm." I reassured her, rubbing her back.

We started walking in front of the boys, linking our arms together.

"So." Demi started. "Get it in last night?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I sighed and shook my head laughing. "Why are you so interested in my sex life?"

"Cause we are like this." She crossed her fingers and held them in front of us. "And I, has your friend need the dirty details." She wiggled her eyebrows.

I craned my neck to check behind us, Nick smirked and I blushed. "No Demi...but I wish." We both giggled like school girls.

"What are you girls going on about?" Joe said, as his arm landed across Demi's shoulder.

"Nothing." I said a little to quickly. I looked up at Nick and he smirked.

"I'm starving, let's go the food court."

We all followed Demi's lead and sat at a table. The boys went to get some grub, leaving Demi and I to talk.

"I really am sorry about last night."

I shook my head. "It's ok Demi. I'm no stranger to that stuff. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

For a moment my eyes flickered to a book star not far from where we were seated. I saw Selena looking at some books that were displayed in the window and Nick was behind her talking.

This time I had to ask. It was an innocent question, right?

"What's going on over there? I've seen them talking a few times."

Demi turned in her chair and directed her attention to where I was looking.

She shrugged.

"Demi, come on. I know something is happening and no one tells me shit."

She sighed. "Listen Miley, it's not my place to say but I will tell you; it's better not to get involved."

"Foods here!" Joe sang, sitting down a bag from taco bell and Nick sitting down our drinks.

Nick took the seat beside me and kissed my cheek. I forced a smile and snuggled up to him. I kept my eyes on Selena though. I needed to talk to her, but how? I watched as he made her toward the bathrooms.

"Um...I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me." Nick let me go and I walked off.

I caught her at the perfect time. She was washing her hands. I stood behind her and her gaze met mine.

"Hi." I breathed.

She didn't speak.

She turned off the faucet then grabbed a paper towel and started trying her hands.

"I know we've never talked but I just need you to give me some answers."

Nothing. She started walking toward the exit but I blocked her.

"Please! I know something is going on with you and Nick...I just...I have to know."

Nothing.

"... Please?" I whispered.

"Tomorrow morning at eight. Meet me at Starbucks."

Then she was gone.

**Reviews please~ **


	10. Chapter Nine

**So these chapters seem a whole lot longer when I actually write them on a document then when I upload them here it's just like...okay whatever haha. I tried to write as much as I possible could but I still feel like it sucks...and I can't figure what to do. I just wish you guys could watch what goes on in my head because it's a million times better. Well I have testing all this upcoming week so I don't know when I will have the time to sit down and write but my goal is to have the story finished some time in June, so expect a lot of updates between now and some time in June. I I hope you all enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Nine**

You know that nauseating feeling you get when you're nervously waiting for something...or someone? You don't know what's going to happen or when, you just have this gut wrenching feeling that nothing is ever going to be the same after the undoing. But until then, you just sit and twiddle your thumbs.

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Waiting some more.

And waiting until you can't take another single second of the silent hysteria of voices in your head have been leasing upon you. Whip after whip, those gnawing voices make you question and doubt everything. All of this was me as I sat in Starbucks waiting for Selena and whatever mystery secret she was hopefully going to share with me. I had walked through that door about eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago.

Not like I was counting.

After mine and Selena's encounter in the bathroom, I finished the rest of the night acting perfectly normal. But trust me, it was difficult to act like I hadn't spoken to her about finding out about the information my friends have been keeping from me. If there really is a secret. No one suspected a thing though.

All things considered, the previous night was actually pretty magical which was causing me to have conflicted feelings about being there.

I wiggled my toes, remembering the cold sand beneath them from last night. My midsection tingled as I still felt Nick's strong, comforting arms around me. My neck was heating up just like it did when he breathed against my skin and spoke.

"Are you scared of the water?" He whispered, making this simple question seductive.

"Huh?" I was lost from staring at the moonlight flickering across the rolling waves, anticipating what tomorrow would bring.

His hands were moving in a different position. "Ready?'

_What._

I screeched from being swept up in his arms, bridal style. My first instinct was wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to get as far from the ground as possible.

"Nick!" I screamed as he walked closer to the ocean.

"What? It's not like I'm going to _drop—_" He fake attempted to release me. "—you."

I didn't even try to hold back my laughter. "This is not funny, the water is probably freezing!"

Secretly, I was hoping to get in the water, just to cool off my heated skin.

He was now mid calf deep in the water when he lowered me so that my butt was skimming the surface. I gripped him tighter.

"Nick, come on." I looked down at the water as if it were a monster coming to get me. "If I go in, you're coming with me."

"I'm already here." He whispered then dropped me.

I was soaked and the water splashed everywhere. Before I had time to relax he scooped me up again and spun me around. Our laughter was inevitable. When my feet finally touched the ground I pushed him away and started splashing him. He came charging toward me so I put my hands out in front of me in vain. I fell on my behind again but he had captured my lips for a brief kiss before picking me up and setting me back on my feet. I pulled him in for another kiss and there we were, kissing in the ocean with smiles as big as the sky.

"Now my skin looks like raisins." I looked over my shoulder at Nick as we walked up the beach. "But it was worth it."

I heard him laugh then he came up and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love being with you."

I was honestly surprised by his genuine words. I wasn't expecting it but that didn't stop my smile from becoming permanently apart of my face.

"Me too." I replied sheepishly.

We walked a little father up the beach and I was dreading leaving.

"You don't have to go just yet do you?" He said, reading my mind.

I glanced up at my house that was just up ahead. I saw one light on and it came from the living room where my dad played the piano. He was probably waiting for me but I figured he could wait just a little longer.

I smiled brightly up at him. "Of course not."

"Good." He huffed, then sat down on the sand, pulling me down onto his lap.

I sat straddling him with my arms loosely draped around his neck. "I've never acted like this with someone who wasn't my boyfriend."

He closed his eyes but didn't say anything. That night I just felt like I needed to say something. I've been keeping quiet for to long. He's supposed to be my friend, more actually. Well at least that's the way he's been acting. I thought he would have made us official by this point.

"I really like you Nick and I know you like me back." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm just a little confused is all."

"I knew this would come up."

My insides were jumping with anticipation. On one hand I was scared that he would just end everything but on the other I had to do this. I had waited long enough.

"Miley, I do like you. A lot actually." My heart was going so fast, I thought it had actually stopped. "But, I don't have _girlfriends._"

I looked down, mindlessly twirling the wet fabric of his shirt between my fingers. "I know, I hear the things people say about you at school."

I felt him tense. "I know you do. And that's why I'm surprised you haven't kicked me to the curve yet."

"I like you to much to do that."

We sat there for a while just looking at each other. Good, we were getting somewhere. But this wasn't good enough. If he didn't want to be together officially then I couldn't just hang around. Then Selena popped back into my head. Was she his girlfriend at one point?

"You said you don't have _girlfriends._" He nodded. "Have you ever had one?"

He tensed again but nodded anyway. "One."

"Why just the one?"

"It's...uh, complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." I whispered.

I was getting antsy and also a little nervous.

Okay, I was very nervous.

He chuckled a little. "Miley, you are something." He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms tighter around his and started playing with his hair.

"I have to be honest with you Nick." I took a deep breath. "I love being with you. But we can't continue acting like a couple if we aren't one. I can't do that to myself."

"I know. I know." He whispered. "I guess I'll just have to make you my girlfriend, then." He lifted his head and was smiling.

You have to understand, this moment was surreal for me. I was honestly expecting him to deny me but we'd keep acting the way we've been. But that moment was heaven. So you see people, we didn't become official until that night. You have thought we were already a couple but we weren't. See how little you all really know.

Now, here I was waiting for some information that I didn't think I wanted to find out now. But I couldn't turn back because Selena had just come through the doors. She stopped and looked around for a moment until she spotted me in the back. She always looks so shy and tired. She always has her hair up in a messy bun with loose strands falling in places. She's usually wearing some kind of sweater and jeans. She's still pretty, very pretty actually.

"Hi." I said, releasing the breath I had been holding.

I watched her intently as she tucked a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Um, I don't know why I'm nervous, I—"

"I was just like you."

I stopped, surprised by her outburst. But I listened carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you are with Nick. I watch you two and remember what him and I had."

"So... you two were together?" I just knew Selena was that one girlfriend.

She nodded. "We were in love actually."

This was news to me but all of you already knew that.

"For how long?"

"Since middle school, actually. But things ended last year." Her voice cracked and I watched as a little tear slid down her cheek. "Nick, he's a good guy. But I don't want you to end up like me okay? If there is any advice I can give you, just get out while you can."

"Wait, why?" My brain was scrambling for answers, or was it my heart?

"You'll end up loosing something you never wanted in the first place but when it's gone you'll realize you can't live without it."

I was confused beyond belief. Was she still hung up on Nick? Is he what she lost? Nope, not even close.

"I don't understand, what did you loose?"

She looked at me like she was the one who was confused. "You really haven't heard about me have you?"

"No, that's why I'm here. I see him give you food and whisper to you like you're the most precious thing in the world. No one tells me anything. Not him, Demi, or Joe."

"...Maci hasn't?"

"No, she just...she's just a bitch. But the other day she did make a comment about me being pregnant."

That's when it hit me. When Selena looked down and her demeanor changed, that's when everything started to make sense. That's why he always carried the condom with him.

_"And." I leaned over and patted his pocket. "This."_

_His hands coursed through his hair and his nostrils flared. "Christ, Miley." He muttered. "I didn't bring that intentionally. Well...maybe I did. I don't know! I always have one with me." He paused and stared out the window. "Just in case." He whispered then nodded. "Just in case."_

_Just in case. _Kept running through my head.

"You were pregnant?" I whispered.

She stood up swiftly. "I can't talk about this with someone who doesn't know me. But just be careful."

I tried to stop her but she was already out the door. I still had more questions. Many more. I had to talk to Nick. But I texted Demi instead. Surely she knew some things, she's the one that told me Nick was the one who needed to tell me.

I told her to come down to Starbucks and she said she'd be there in a few. What I wasn't expecting was Nick and Joe to walk through the doors with her.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought Nick and Joe would like to come along." She said as she sat across from me.

I didn't get to answer because Nick leaned down and planted a kiss on my lips in front of the whole store. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I blushed. If only that wonderful display of affection was enough to make me forget everything.

"So, what did you want us down here for?" Demi asked. I actually just wanted you, Demi.

I shook my head. "Can't a girl just want to spend time with her friends?"

Just then Nick and Joe excused themselves so they can get us some coffee.

"Looks like it's not just friends anymore." Demi wiggled her eyebrows. "Spill, girly."

"Well, it just happened last night."

"You guys finally...you know?"

You and the sex Demi, but that's what I love so much about you.

"No!" We both laughed.

"What are you guys waiting for anyway?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I wanted to on one occasion but he didn't. That hurt a lot."

Demi shook her head. "Nick, refusing sex? That's a new one."

I looked down at my hands, remembering the...once pregnant girlfriend he had that I had just spoken to moments ago. Suddenly, Demi reached across the table and stroked my arm.

"Don't worry about it, it's good if you think about it. All of his hookups meant nothing. The only other girl he..." She trailed off.

I needed more answers and I needed them from someone. "I was thinking me and you could just hang out tonight."

Her bubbly personality was back. She was like a switch. "You mean a sleepover? I haven't had one of those in a loooong time! This going to be so much fun!" She clapped her hands together.

"Coffee, anyone?"

"Please." I said, taking my latte from Nick's hand.

Joe and Demi were instantly wrapped up in their own conversation. And now I didn't feel so awkward like I used to. Now I could be wrapped up with Nick. But the thought of him having a child haunted me.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Sleepover with Demi." I wiped my upper lip.

"Man, I was hoping to have you all to myself." He kissed the perfect spot right behind my ear.

I giggled like a school girl and gripped his bicep. "You could have me right now."

"A little daring today, aren't we Miss. Miller?"

"That's just what you do to me, Mr. Jonas."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

I took his hand happily, and said bye to Demi and Joe. That was the moment I realized I'd go just about anywhere with him. No matter what.

**Review Please~**


	11. Chapter ten

**Short and a long wait, I know and I'm sorry. Forget that I said this was going to be finished this month it's not. But I'm out of school and trying so bare with me. I love you guys and it blows my mind that you even take the time to read, so thank you! Speaking of reading I recently read a book that I completely fell in love with and I know you guys will to. "Thoughtless" By S.C. Stephens. There's a sequel "Effortless" that I'm currently reading and loving soo much that I took a break to write this chapter just so that I don't finish it to soo haha. And I hear there is a third book coming out! So excited for it haha. If you read tell me what you think your next review or a PM or over twitter, I loved to her your opinion on the book(s). Anyway enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter Ten**

After that day, I swear I saw Selena everywhere. Before, it was very rare that I saw her or even really noticed her because she was shy and always stayed in the background. But now, I saw her in the hallway as she walked. Sometimes I would see her shyly glance over at Nick and me but he never noticed. I even seemed to stare at her during the few classes we had together. She just seemed to be on my mind all the time, no matter how hard I tried to push her and our talk to the back of my mind.

The only other person on my mind twenty-four seven was Nick. Ever since we became official we were inseparable. If we weren't attached to each others sides then we were connected at the lips. I think we actually did spend more time...fooling around then anything else and it was honestly the best time I'd ever had.

Even though we mad out a lot and came close to actually having sex, we still stopped ourselves from actually doing it. Well, more like he would stop us. He always made up some kind of an excuse and we would just lay there and hold each other and I wouldn't think about it until the next day because he made me forget for the time being. He was really good at making me forget everything. I didn't even really worry about Maci's comments anymore which believe me was really _really_ hard.

I finally felt like I was apart of the school now, like I wasn't just the new girl who caught the attention of the star athlete. No, now I had a place as being his girlfriend and was now a co captain on the squad. Which didn't go over to well with a certain girl but like I said, she didn't bother me.

I was so wrapped up in being with Nick pretty much all the time that I pretty much went into a panic attack when he wasn't around. Well not a shaking and crying mess but I did ask questions until I found out where he was or until he showed up.

This particular incident was the start of me finding out another secret about Nick.

The cheer squad was having practice after school along with the football team. All of the girls were stretching, warming up before we started doing routines. I was leaning forward and touching my hands to my toes while looking at the boys on the field who were also warming up. I trying to spot Nick because it was always my favorite thing to do, watching him all sweaty...gross, maybe, but he sure looked good. But he wasn't there.

"Where's Nick?" I asked Demi, who was sitting beside me, doing the same stretch I was.

She didn't even look up when she replied and paused before she spoke. "I don't know." Then she stood up and told the girls to start running laps. I quickly jumped up and started jogging alongside Demi.

I could tell that she was lying and I was tired of being lied to in the past and I didn't want it to start up again. "Come on Dems, don't lie to me."

She sighed and stopped jogging, so did I. "Listen, you really need to ask Nick this stuff. That's all I can say." She looked up for second then nudged me. "Looks like you can ask him now."

I turned and saw Nick striding through the gate. His eyes were instantly on mine and he smiled the faintest of smiles. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey." He mumbled into my neck, tickling my skin.

I pulled away, just enough so our lips could meet. His taste was so sweet and addicting. I thought I could never tire from these moments with him.

"Where have you been?" I whispered against his lips.

He tensed up for a mere second but his cool stance was instantly back. "Just running late, baby."

I twisted my lips but I didn't want to press into the subject now. I thought that I'd wait after practice.

We didn't really talk after practice though, our mouths were a little busy doing other things. I love when we laid on his bed and his hands would softly caress and rub wherever he placed them. His tongue sent chills down my spine and every other nerve ending I had when he started his oral assault on my neck. But my favorite part had to be his hair. I couldn't grab it or tug it enough. It was the perfect length and so thick. His hands were skimming up my my shirt then he cupped my breast. I started raising my hips up to meet his when he suddenly pulled away.

"We should stop...we could could watch a movie or something."

My head fell back against the pillows and I let out a loud breath. "Why do you always do this?"

He knotted his eyebrows together. "Do what?"

I propped my self of on my elbows. "You know...you always stop and completely change the subject when we're like this." I said, motioning to the rather small space that was between us.

He completely separated our bodies as he sat up and ran his hands over his face. I sat up beside him and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"You always seem like you're ready...to go forward with out relationship but you always stop." I said, lacing our fingers together.

He kissed my head and breathed deeply. "Mi, I'm sorry, it's just...I'm just...complicated."

"You can't sleep with me but you can hook up with other girls?" I shook my head and abruptly pulled away from his, sitting in front of him.

"Miley, that's not fair."

"Why not? Because me being lied to and kept in the dark about everything is?"

"I didn't say that." He started protesting.

"Just because you got Selena..."I stopped talking once I looked into his eyes. They were foggy.

"Where'd you hear that?"

I sighed. "I met up with Selena and she told me."

He bowed his head and shook it. I scooted closer and cupped his cheeks. "Just...tell me what happened. I want to know."

"You mean, this doesn't scare you away?"

I smiled and shook my head. "How could you scare me away? I love you, Nick." I whispered those three words that had just slipped out and it felt right to finally say them.

He smiled to and said he loved me. I snuggled up to his side and waited for the story to begin.

"Selena and I... we were in love. Hard to believe being so young. But we were. We could keep off of each other for second." He stopped and cleared his throat. "We were uh each others firsts."

I had to close my eyes at that but I knew it was stupid for me to be mad since Nick wasn't my first. I opened them and he continued.

"Selena was this bubbly bright eyed girl. She cheered and was always happy. She always thought of others before herself and tried to make everyone else happy. It may be hard to believe but her, Demi, and Maci were very close friends."

I looked up at him in shock and he nodded. "I know. Maci didn't use to be-"

"A crazy stalker bitch?" I added for him.

He laughed and nodded. "I know, I know. But Demi stayed the same, thankfully." That's when I started to wonder if he knew about the drugs.

"Anyway, one day Selena was crying, she was in hysterics and telling me that she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. It was only one time that we didn't use protection so I didn't think it mattered." He whispered. "But she was. I promised her that I'd be there for her always and that I'd support whatever decision she made."

He breathed deeply. "She wanted to keep and I was perfectly fine with that, just scared I guess. But I was going to be there for her, I promised her forever. We went to doctors appointments and started talking about names. Then it was time for another monthly appointment and this one was going to tell use the sex of the baby."

I could feel him tense as the story progressed. I gripped his hand tighter and shifter closer to him.

"The doctor was doing that um sonogram thing and he didn't say anything for a while. He just kept moving the thing around her stomach and looking at the screen." The strain in his voice was now evident. "He said there wasn't a heartbeat anymore. Just like that...gone. He said miscarriages were common during the early stages."

I looked up at him and saw a single tear sliding down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and hugged him tight.

"After that Selena just shut down. She didn't talk, she didn't get out bed, and she didn't eat. I tried to help her and I'm still trying."

"Why'd you guys break up?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She just told me to leaver her alone one day so I started...uh seeing other girls but I still try with her. I bring her food in hopes that she'll eat. I talk to her even though she doesn't talk to me."

"You're a good person, Nick. I'm sorry this happened to you. To her." I kissed his cheek and buried my face in his chest. Never did I think that the secret would be this emotional. Then I understood why everyone kept this from me.

"Is that where you were today, with her?" I asked and he tensed again.

"Yeah." _Not a lie but still not the whole truth._

"I still don't understand though. How come you can be with those other girls but not with me?"

"Cause, you're different, Mi. I can't hurt you the same way I hurt, Selena."

I moved onto his lap so that I straddled him. "So, no sex, ever?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Weeelll...I'm not saying ever." His smirk was back and so was our oral attack on each other.

**Review Please~**

**And to Julia, I was going to PM you my reply but you don't have an account soo: I don't read books like that cause I don't really like fantasy books so it wouldn't really interest me but thanks for suggestion and thanks for the review~ **


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Short again, sorry. I love you guys. You blow my mind with what you say in reviews. I greatly love and appreciate all of you =) Well enjoy...**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 11**

I was still reeling from my high about Nick. Ugh, I was in love and I hadn't even had sex with the kid. Scary, I know. It wasn't something I was used to and I knew it was foreign to him too. I hate the thought of it but we really were that sappy couple that couldn't keep their hands off of each other. In Demi's words we really needed to just; _"Bone and get it over with!"_

But unlike before, I was now content with not; _Boning and getting it over with. _Honestly, there was this little flicker of worry that told me if we actually went all the way then it wouldn't be the same. I was afraid that we would lose the spark that was growing everyday between us.

It became even better when Nick started treating me like his girlfriend in public. He kissed me in the halls and when we left each other to go to class. Now, everyone knew for sure. The rumor was confirmed and I was loving it. I was basking in Maci's jealousy everyday.

But for now, I had to let everyone slip from mind. I had a huge chemistry test coming up and I knew diddly squat. I couldn't even tell you what chapter we were on. But I couldn't fail this test, I'd never recover, you guys know how Mr. Roberts goes overboard with tests.

I was sitting in class as Mr. Roberts was reviewing the notes on his old fashioned blackboard. Like every other alive person who wanted to past this test, I was quickly slopping down notes into my chem notebook. For a second my eyes flickered beside me where Demi was sitting with her feet propped up on her desk as she filed her perfectly manicured nails.

"Are you going to write down the notes?" I whispered, pointing to yellow writing at the front of the class with my pen.

She didn't look up, just kept inspecting her polish. "I've had these notes down for weeks and some of my own. I know this test like the back of my hand."

I snorted, the irony, ha!

"How do you do this Demi? You've had straight A's all year and nothing below an A on huge tests. You've gotta help me!" I pleaded.

She peeked at me through her fake but perfect lashes and smiled. "Come over tonight and we'll have a study night. It's been so long since our last sleepover!"

I laughed, she's so bubbly it's overwhelming sometimes. "You promise we'll actually study?"

She held out her freshly filed pinky. "Swear."

I giggled and linked our pinkies together before Mr. Roberts coughed annoyingly loud.

"Sorry, Ethan." Demi said in her best pitiful voice then winked.

Mr. Rob — or Ethan blushed fiercely and jumped back to the board.

My jaw was to the floor as I looked at Demi incredulous. She shrugged and went back to filing her nails and I picked my pen back up and continued writing.

"You hang up first."

"No, you."

"Nooo, you hang up first." I bit my lip and hugged the phone close my ear as me and Nick went back and forth.

"For the love of God," Demi huffed and grabbed the phone out of my hand. "I'll hang up."

"Hey!" I whined and grabbed my phone out of her hand.

"And you complained about me not studying."

I stuck my tongue out and shook my head then sent Nick a test message saying sorry.

"Okay, let's start." I huffed and plopped down on the bed beside Demi and opened my chemistry book.

It was now well past midnight when I closed the useless book and fell back against the pillows with a stressed out scream.

"This is hopeless! I've crammed so much that I can't remember a word of what I just read."

"You need to get a grip. Come on, lets work out more equations then we can eat junk food and watch a crappy movie! Oh and then I can do your nails like mine!" Demi squealed and shook the bed as she bounced.

I propped myself on my elbows and raised an eyebrow. "How are you so hyper right now? And why are you happy to study?"

She shrugged and started writing down an equation.

I shook my head then mumbled. "I wish I could handle stress like you."

Next thing I know Demi is bounding for the bathroom. She comes back and has an over the counter med bottle in her hand. I watch as she unscrews the cap and dumps 4 pills into her palm. She nudges her hand at me. I open my hand and she drops them into my palm.

"What's this?" I finally ask.

"My mom's diet pills. I take these whenever I need a boost. They'll help you a lot." I look at her skeptically. "Trust me. Take them."

So I did.

I could barely even fall asleep that night. I think we both managed an hour of sleep. But I felt like I slept for days. Now I understood Demi's bubbly and quick personality. It was like all my senses were on high alert. I felt like running or bouncing or something.

I aced that chem test and even finished before Demi. Actually I was the first finished. It felt nice. Real nice. I'd give anything to feel like that again but without the pills.

"Oh my God, Dems! Thank you sooo much!" I threw my arms around her. "I did great and I feel great. How do you think you did cause I did fantastic!"

"Okay, Missy, calm down." She laughed then opened her locker.

"Hey, listen, I have a huge project due next week that I haven't even started on it. Can you give me some more of those pills?"

"Miley," she shook her head. "I don't know. This isn't good for you."

"But Demerz! This will be the last time, I promise!"

She eyed me, skeptical, then sighed. "Fine but— "

"Thank you thank you!" I squealed. "I have to go meet up with Nick. Love ya!"

"Jesus, Mi, what has gotten into you?" Nick gasped as he lightly pulled away from our searing kiss.

"I don't know." I giggled.

"Well, I don't either but I like it." He whispered seductively and traced the back pocket of my jeans.

I didn't know what was happening to me but I just had to have Nicks lips on me as soon as we walked into his house. I couldn't help myself, he just looked really good raiding the fridge. I had a strong urge to put out the overwhelming desire that was burning in my body and I knew Nick was the perfect remedy.

"You think you could take me upstairs?" I don't know how my attempt at me sexy was going but I'm guessing pretty good since the next thing I knew I was under him and being pressed into the mattress as he worked the button on my jeans.

The fire in my stomach was growing stronger. So strong that I could now feel it in my throat. I tasted acid or something. I quickly pushed Nick off me and darted for the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Dry heaves retched through my body as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and laid my head on the side of the toilet and closed my eyes. I felt a hand on my back and the voice that haunted my dreams rang through my ears.

_"Come on Miley, just one more." Liam said._

**Review Please~**


	13. goodbye

So... heyyy, everyone... or anyone that is still here haha. I'm very much aware of my absence for the past like 3 months but there's a purpose behind it. So if any of you who wants to know what's up with my stories etc then continue reading...

Since school has started, which was the last week of August, I have changed and gone through a lot. I basically decided that I was going to live life for once. I mean I'm 15 years old, I'll be 16 on December 19th. I need to get out and be a fucking teenager. I've reconnected with my best friend who I kind of slipped away from last year. And if you know me or whatever you know that for the past few years I've been dealing with depression and cutting and a suicide attempt and so I stayed home like legit everyday for the past like 2 years, with the exception of school which was hell. But anyway, I'm at the point where if I don't get out and do shit then I'll kill myself. I can't be cooped up and alone with my thoughts, I'll go insane. So that's what I've been doing. I'm more depressed then ever but it's just another level. I have completely changed as a person these past few months. I recently had my heart completely broken. I wasn't in love but I mean I love the guy, and he loves me but it's just... he's just... it's complicated. He wants pussy, and drugs, and parties, and all of that. But he's real messed up but one of the best guys ever. We almost started dating. He always told me he loved me, he still does and we talked for hours and hours on end late at night. I did some things with him that I'm not like "Hey, guess what I did this and it was fucking great dude!" But I don't regret anything because I experienced something. So basically, without even telling me, he started dating this girl he claimed on facebook that he's in love with and that she's pregnant. Just found out that it is in fact his ( they weren't sure. ) so I tried distancing myself but it's every time that I distance myself from him that he wants me. But it's like when I don't distance myself he doesn't give a shit. But anyway I'm rambling. Still, we are friends, and I love him and I'll always be here for him, I just had my heart ripped out and he's confusing as hell haha. Through all of this, I've just lost interest in FF and all of this. It has nothing to do with Niley or whatever other couple. I never even like niley actually haha. It has nothing to do with not being a miley fan or whatever cause she is still my favorite ever, like it has nothing to do with that. I'm just a different person now, I'm trying to live my life so I can save myself.

Sorry I rambled on about some guy... if I told you everything we'd be here for days. That's just a brief, very brief summary haha. So very sorry for the authors that I stopped reviewing for, I havent read any updates or anything new in these 3 months. This is the first time I've logged on to FF

If you still want to keep in contact with me or whatever I'll give you my personal endless - day - dreaming . tumblr. come

If you still want to reread my stories or whatever I'll keep them up for you. I can't leave without telling all of you Thank you... thank you for being my escape for the past 2 years. So sorry I could finish these last 2 stories for you... but what I just learned... life happens. I hope life happens for all of you... even if you get your heart broken. At least you can say you've lived.


End file.
